


Disgusted

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: In which Sakuya finds Yuuya's corpse.





	

Mongrel.

The word just. Echoes.

How many times did you call him that?

When… It was you. It was always you, who was a mongrel. You knew this.

Still, you said it. Maybe if you pretended he was worse than you;

Then it would be true.

That was the same thought behind each time to you said…

He was no brother of yours.

It was an insult to him, just the nail in the coffin on your hatred for him.

You never thought of him as the brother he so desperately wanted to be for you.

Disgusting.

He only ever wanted to be your brother, and you wouldn’t let him.

Platonic, protecting you, he tried his best.

So what danger did he chase away from you to end up like this?

The protection, and this image of him now, you can’t help but feel…

This is a gift.

Because you know, if he were alive, and you tried to do these things to him…

It would never be as if you were just another on the list.

Another lover to forget.

Because he wouldn’t flirt with you, he wouldn’t wink at you, he wouldn’t treat you like any other.

He would deny you, and if you tried anyway, he would struggle.

This isn’t right. He isn’t denying or flirting. He’s not struggling or engaging.

He is just lying here, and you have to wonder-

What afterlife is there, and can he see you? And how disgusted is he with you?

How hurt is he to learn that all along you did love him,

Just not in the way he wanted?


End file.
